The present invention relates to the new and distinct ornamental onion, Allium ‘Medusa’ developed and discovered by the inventor at a private garden in Waseca, Minn., USA as the result of a chance cross between a proprietary unreleased selection (not patented) of Allium senenscens subspecies glaucum as the female parent and a proprietary unreleased selection (not patented) of Allium tanguticum as the male parent. The plant was originally discovered by the inventor in the summer of 2008. Allium ‘Medusa’ has been successfully asexually propagated by garden bulb division method since 2009 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant through multiple generations.
No plants of Allium ‘Medusa’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.